Learning to Become A Parent
by tsukiomi
Summary: tsunade decides that neji,tenten,sasuke, and sakura need to learn to be a parent. so she gives them fake dolls that look similar to each pair, what happens when tsunade turns them alive? read and find out! plz R&R. nejiten, sasusaku, and naruhina, so far!


A/N: Ok, first off this is just a new and improved version of the chapter I had posted before. It will not change the plot line of future chapters! Second, I do plan to update this story and I'm sincerely, truly sorry for not updating sooner. But yes, if anyone has anyone has any ideas for the next chapter or what they want to see in the next chapter, TELL ME!!!!!! Other than that please R&R! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though I wish I did…

Chapter One

The Mission of, SAY WHAT!

Tenten's POV

It was a beautiful day in the small village of Konoha. The sun was shinning, and the birds were singing. NOT! The sky was dark and cloudy, there was no sun today, and there deffinently weren't any birds singing. And to make this day even better, it was pouring rain. But did this stop me, nope. I, Tenten, who has no last name, and is 17 years old, loves the rain!

"Neji! Neji!" I started shouting, and received no answer. Instead I found someone else.

"Hey Sasuke have you seen Neji anywhere today?" I asked. And he just blew me off.

"Fine then, I'll ask again,"

"Why would I have seen the pathetic Hyuga," he sneered at me. He didn't even look up to answer me! He just stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, he's not pathetic! He's a prodigy! Anyways, I thought maybe you 'guys' might've hung out together or something,"

"Hn,"

"Oh you did not just 'hn' me!" I said getting all riled up.

"Hn," He pressed on.

"Alright that's it!" now he asked for it. I drew out a kunai threw it straight at him so it grazed his cheek leaving him a small cut which blood was slowly oozing from.

"Heh, fine by me," he smirked and activated his sharingan and looking up at me with those crimson red eyes and three black commas circling his pupil.

Suddenly a kunai made its way past him and pierced the tree Sasuke was once leaning on.

"Tenten, you wished to speak with me?" Neji suddenly appeared between me and Sasuke. Sasuke deactivated his sharingan.

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama said she has a mission for us. Oh, and Sasuke you and Sakura have a mission to." I explained. Neji just nodded and Sasuke 'hn'd. After Neji nodded we headed to the hokage's office. As we were jumping on roof tops surprisingly Sasuke started a conversation. Well tried to anyways.

"Hyuga, where were you when your teammate wanted you?" Sasuke asked being a smart ass.

"None of your business," Neji stated bluntly.

I was smart and stayed out of the two's conversation. After a few minuets of complete silence that is if you don't count the rain beating on you, we arrived at the hokage's office, and met Sakura.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home trying to stay out of the rain?" Sakura asked. Nobody answered her question.

"Sakura we have a mission," Sasuke stated.

"We do?"

"Apparently. Lets go."

Neji and I were already waiting at Tsunade's door, and soon Sasuke and Sakura showed up and we were let in to her office.

Normal POV

Tsunade was sitting in her chair drinking a bottle of sake.

"Tsunade-sama, I thought Shizune hid all of your sake?" Sakura asked.

"I bought some more."

"Oh,"

"Ok, I presume you guys are wondering why I asked you here today."

"Yeah," Sakura and Tenten replied, and Neji and Sasuke replied with a signature 'hn'.

"Well, since you guys are 17, 18, and have no parenting experience whatsoever, I'm assigning you guys a mission that you can't refuse, a mission that may change your life forever. And your mission is, to watch this baby doll for a month. Sakura and Sasuke, you two will be parenting this one," She said holding up a baby doll that had the features of both Sasuke and Sakura. Their doll had sea green foam eyes and bluish blackish hair. And by the looks of it, it was a boy, considering the fact that it was wrapped in a blue towel.

"And Neji and Tenten, you guys will be parenting this doll," She explained as she handed Tenten the other doll. This doll was a girl because it was wrapped in a pink blanket. She had of course the Hyuga's eyes and the Hyuga's hair but it looked like it kinda had a smile on her face.

"You've got to be kidding," Sasuke sighed.

"Does it look like I'm kidding Sasuke?" Tsunade asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Hn."

"Ok just for that," she started, and then made some complicated hand signs. Suddenly both of the babies started crying.

"You guys have to live with a baby that's as real as life can be. You guy's will have to be like real parents. You have to feed them, play with them, and change their dippers and whatever things you do as a parent to keep the baby healthy and happy. I paid a lot of money for these things so you better not neglect them."

"Tsunade-sama, with all do respect, this is crazy, plus isn't this illegal?" Neji asked trying to hide his annoyed expression.

"No, now take your babies and be gone, there giving me a headache!"

"Tsunade-sama, I believe that's the sake," Sakura implied.

"I said, BE GONE!"

And with that the babies and everyone was out of her office and into the lobby ( I don't know if there is one at the hokage's tower, but for now, bear with me and pretend they do!).

"Tenten, why do you guys get the girl?!" Sakura complained. They were both holding the little reincarnation of themselves.

"I dunno, but I like her already!" She replied.

While Sakura and Tenten were having there little conversation, the boys were quietly standing in the back of the room watching the girls and there new so called children.

Suddenly a door opened and out came Shizune holding what seemed to be two stacks of papers.

"Hey guys, I've heard about your mission," Shizune said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I can't wait to take my little girl home," Tenten said as she looked down at the little angel in her arms.

"Yeah, me too except mines a boy." Sakura said too.

"Well, as soon as you four sign these papers, I can let you go," Shizune replied as she handed Sakura and Tenten a stack of papers each.

"Neji, we have papers to fill out," Tenten shouted to Neji. Neji started pacing towards Tenten and sat down in the seat next to her. Sasuke got the hint that Sakura was going to call for him next so he just walked up to her.

"Sasuke, look at them, they're just meant to be," Sakura said as she gazed at Neji and Tenten.

"Hn,"

"Fine be that way! Come on we have to fill out papers." And with that they to sat in the chairs next to each other but they sat on the other side of the room from Neji and Tenten.

With Neji and Tenten

"Tenten, it says here that we have to give her a name," Neji was the one filling out the paperwork and Tenten was holding onto little baby Tenten.

"Hm, I like, Sukiomi Yama Hyuga, you?"

"Sukiomi sounds fine, but are you sure you want it to be a hyuga?"

"Yeah, I don't have a surname remember."

"Hn. Her hair is brown, and her eyes are?"

"Neji, what do you think? Your Byakugan would be the dominate trait right."

"Hn,"

"Isn't she adorable Neji?" Tenten asked giving Neji the baby to hold. Neji was now holding little baby Sukiomi that was sleeping in his arms.

"She is," he replied and stuck his finger by her little baby hands and Sukiomi curled her little fingers around his pointer finger.

"Aw, Neji I think she likes you," Tenten announced as she continued filling out the paperwork.

With Sasuke and Sakura

Instead of Sakura holding the little baby boy in her arms, Sasuke was holding him.

"Sasuke, we need to name him."

"Shikaku Fugaku Uchiha," he stated bluntly while staring at the little baby in his arms thinking of how badly he wanted to revive his clan and now since he practically had what he wanted, he didn't know what to do with it.

"Why Fugaku?"

"It was my father's name."

"Oh, sorry."

"Hn. Next question."

"Ok, hair color, and eye color."

"Dark blue and green."

"Ok, next is, where are we gonna take care of him?"

"They cleaned up the Uchiha grounds; I guess we can live there."

"Ok, I've never been in there before, what's it like?"

"You'll have to see for yourself."

"Fine, here Sasuke, I need you to sign here," Sakura said pointing her finger on the little 'X' mark on the paper. Once they both signed the paper, they both handed in there paper and headed out the door.

With Neji and Tenten

"Neji, where do you want her to live?" Tenten asked looking at how Neji was holding Sukiomi like she was the most fragile thing in the world.

"Your place. The compound wouldn't be a nice place for her to grow up at."

"Ok, but it's not much."

"I'm sure she'd like it better that way anyways."

"Ok, here Neji sign this," Tenten said handing Neji the piece of paper and removing Sukiomi from his arms. When Neji was done signing his name, he stood up and handed Shizune the paperwork. Tenten was still sitting down holding little Sukiomi in her arms. Neji walked back to Tenten.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked. Neji just nodded. Neji looked at her and saw that she was soaking wet.

"Tenten, you're all wet." Neji stated bluntly.

"I'll be fine." Tenten tried to assure him.

"No, because if you get sick you can give it to Sukiomi."

"But she's a doll," Tenten sighed and started walking out the door. Neji stopped her and took Sukiomi from her. Which made Tenten give him a 'what the hell Neji' look.

"Sukiomi could catch a cold if you keep holding her in those wet clothes."

"Fine," Tenten sighed in defeat once again. Neji somehow made an umbrella pop out of nowhere and opened it so that it covered him, Sukiomi, and Tenten. Their walk was completely silent except for the rain. Once they reached Tenten's house, they paused for a second and Tenten pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She told Neji to wait outside for a second, making sure that all of her traps were deactivated.

"Ok you can come in now," Tenten said motioning him to enter the house.

"I know it's not much, but it's home," she sighed. Neji was looking around since he had never been inside his teammate's house before. Right when you enter through the door, you feel smooth wood flooring, and when you walk through a short hallway which leads you to the kitchen. Her kitchen consisted of dark oak wood cabinets that lined up the corner of the room and dark granite counter tops. She had a black stove, refrigerator, double sink and a dishwasher. He was guessing that was a set. Also she had a dark oak wood table for six people which sat a little ways from the counters. Next you could see a laundry room off to your left and the living room to your right which was very cozy. A black futon sat in the middle of the room and in front of the futon was a rectangular cherry wood coffee table with a fancy looking dark throw rug underneath. In front of the coffee table was a fireplace which made the room warm and cozy. Then to the right of that there was a wooden stair case that he guessed probably led to her room and the bathroom.

"Tenten, I thought you didn't have any money?" Neji asked curious as to why she had such a beautiful house such as this.

"I don't. This was my parents, and my parent's parents. So it's all paid off and I don't use that much electricity." She explained.

"Hn."

"Well you can just wait here with little Sukiomi while I go change and shower up," Tenten said as she walked up to Sukiomi and kissed her on the forehead, and then trotted up the stairs. Neji just sat down on the futon and looked at baby Sukiomi. She was staring at him with her bright white eyes.

"You have my eyes and hair, but you have Tenten's smile," he smirked while he had Sukiomi hold his finger again like she had in the lobby. This time he was being a nice daddy and tried playing with her though. He tried pulling his finger away from her grasp and then let her pull it back towards her, which caused her to start laughing.

"And her laugh," he stated and started smirking to himself. About 15 minuets later Tenten came out fully dressed. She was wearing a dark blue Chinese style sleeveless shirt and her baggy black training pants. Neji noticed something different about her this time.

She took her seat next to Neji and noticed that Neji was staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked curious as to why he was looking at her like that.

"Your hair, it's down." he stated still staring at her.

Her eyes bugged out in shock as she just now realized that her hair was down.

"Oh shit!" she muttered under her breath as she started to pull her handy-dandy hair ties off her wrist. But a hand grasped her wrist which made her freeze almost immedently.

"Don't," Neji started as he slowly pulled his hand away from her wrist.

This made Tenten blush as she turned her face in the opposite direction of Neji and Sukiomi. She placed both of her hands in her lap.

After a few moments of silence, "Neji, is Sukiomi considered our child?" Tenten turning around to find, that Neji was playing with Sukiomi.

"I assume. So are we both staying here?" he asked this time looking at her.

"Of course, how are we supposed to take care of **our** child if we both aren't here?"

"Hn."

"Don't say that around her."

"And why not?" he gave her a look that said explain yourself.

"Because, what if her first word is, 'hn' and that's all she ever says is hn!? All I ever hear from you is 'hn'! I wouldn't be able to handle three hn'ing ice cubes!!!" Tenten explained all dramatically.

"Hn."

"Fine say what you will. But if I have to live with three ice cubes in my life, I think I'm going to go insane! And, I think we need to go baby shopping because she needs a crib, food and all that stuff."

"Hn."

"I still don't have that much money, do you think your family could help with the supplies?"

"Hiashi will lend us some money."

"Ok, well what are we waiting for?"

"Hn, let's go," he finished and stood up handing Tenten, Sukiomi.

With Sasuke and Sakura

"You know, I think I'm gonna like this mission." Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hey, I'm not the same as I used to be! And there's a reason for that to," Sakura sighed as she whispered the last part.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"Sakura, can we drop Shikaku off at Hinata's so we can talk about that later?"

"I guess so," she sounded sad all of a sudden. And, suddenly Sasuke made the boldest move that he ever made in his life, he intertwined his fingers with Sakura's making her jump slightly.

"Sakura, would you like to get something to eat later?" he whispered in her ear.

"S-sure," Sakura stuttered. And, off they walked to the Hyuga compound to see hinata.

With Neji and Tenten

Neji and Tenten were walking in the rain with little baby Sukiomi. Neji was holding an umbrella so that it covered both him and Tenten, and Tenten was carrying Sukiomi. It wasn't until they were half way there did Tenten say something.

"Neji, how do you think this is going to work?" she asked somehow finding the ground the most interesting thing in the world at the moment.

"Well, since Tsunade, made Sukiomi look like the offspring of both a Hyuga and you, she probably wants us to both take care of it as if it were 'our' own child. So therefore, making you the mother of Sukiomi and I, the father." He explained, as he also found the ground the most interesting thing in the world at the moment.

"I obviously could figure that out, but I mean, how are we, meaning two teenagers, going to take care of a real live baby!? I was an orphan, so I don't know anything about taking care of a child! And you, you have no mother or a father! So how are we supposed to take care of and or be responsible for another living been!?" Tenten now stopped in her tracks.

"Tenten, are you, the kunoichi who has the title, Weapons' Mistress of Konoha, saying that you can't take care of a kid?" Neji smirked stopping by her side.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she muttered under her breath, so quietly, that only Neji could hear her.

"Tenten, we can do this. We both may have no experience in taking care of a child, but did we have any experience at being ninja's in the beginning five years ago, no. But look how far we've come," Neji explained. He never was one for talking, but I guess if you've been best friends with him for more than 5 years, he kinda begins to open up a bit.

"Neji, I guess you're right. But Neji, are you feeling ok? You've never acted like this before and it's kinda scrarin' me," Tenten said putting a hand on his forehead.

"Hn,"

"Nope you're not sick," she sighed and started laughing happily before they continued they're walk to the Hyuga compound. Ten minuets later they reached the big white mansion.

"Don't we have to knock?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, I live here." He replied and opened the door to see Naruto and Hinata just standing about, chatting with each other. Naruto finally noticed their presence.

"Hey, Neji, who's this charming little girl?" Naruto asked referring to the little sleeping baby in Tenten's arms.

"This is Sukiomi," Tenten replied.

"Hey, congrats! It's about time you guys finally got together! Have you guys been busy?" Naruto being his pervertive self asked while placing his arm around Hinata's waist. Both Neji and Tenten blushed 10 shades of red.

"Naruto!" Tenten shouted and slapped him in the face.

"But, Neji-nii-san, Sukiomi's eye's, they're," Hinata started.

"Hyuga eyes," Neji finished, "I know."

Tenten gave Neji, Sukiomi to hold and started chasing Naruto around the room with a deadly glare on her face. Both Neji and Hinata sweat dropped anime style. Finally Naruto decided to hide behind Hinata.

"Hina-chan, Tenten's scaring me," Naruto whimpered.

Tenten finally calmed down and stood next to Neji.

"Hina-chan, look, I'm an uncle!" Naruto exclaimed as he was doing a little happy dance.

"No, you're not," Neji stated bluntly. Naruto's happy dance ended.

"Then what am I?"

"Nothing, dobe," a new voice entered the conversation. It was Sasuke.

"Aw, then Neji, can me and hina-chan be the god parents?" Naruto asked trying to act all innocent.

"Hn,"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto shouted now all up in Neji's face raising his fist at him.

"Hn."

"Hn," Naruto mimicked.

"Hn,"

"Hn,"

" Hn," this time it was another voice, in fact it was one they never heard before.

"Sukiomi just said her first word!" Tenten shrieked. And now everyone including Sasuke and Sakura gathered around Tenten and Sukiomi.

"Sukiomi, what did you say?"

"Hn," little Sukiomi spoke. And now everyone in the room started cracking up, well all except Tenten and Neji.

"See I told you Neji! If you kept saying 'hn' around Sukiomi, that's gonna be her first word and then that's all she's gonna say!" Tenten complained. Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing his heart out (if that's possible) with Hinata trying to calm him down and Sasuke and Sakura laughing like a regular person would.

"Hn, hn, hn," little Sukiomi said while clapping her little baby hands.

"See!" Tenten screech at Neji. And Neji just rolled his eyes.

"Neji, Hinata, what is all the commotion?" another voice announced.

"N-nothing father," Hinata replied.

"Tenten-chan, and I wish to speak with you Hiashi-sama," Neji stated formally. Hiashi was standing on the tall white staircase staring down on the event that was taking place.

"Very well, we'll talk after dinner. We will be eating around 6:30 today," and with that Hiashi was gone. Everything was silent all of a sudden seeing as to how Hiashi's voice could make anyone frozen and remain silent.

"Ok, before anyone else moves, or talks," Tenten started and looked directly at Naruto for the last part.

"What are you and Sasuke doing here Sakura?"

"Well, Sasuke wanted to know if Hinata would watch over Shikaku, for tonight while

Sasuke and I go baby shopping." Sakura explained.

"Sure, Naruto-kun and I would love to look after Shikaku for a while wouldn't we Naruto," Hinata replied, leaving Naruto with no say in this what so ever.

"Yay, thank you." Sakura thanked Hinata as she handed Shikaku over to Hinata. And so, Sasuke and Sakura left the compound as fast as they could.

"Ok, they're gone," Tenten sighed happily while turning to Hinata. "it's 5:30 now, so um, do I need to wear anything formal to this dinner thing?"

"Yes, especially if you're going to talk to Hiashi-sama afterwards. If you'd like, we have some kimonos you could wear," Hinata replied.

"Thank-you. Do you think we could go get ready, now?" Tenten asked just wanting to talk to someone about this mission and get everything over with.

"Sure, follow me," Hinata implied motioning her to follow her.

"I'll talk with you later!" Tenten sneered at Neji as she handed him Sukiomi who said a quick 'hn' before Tenten was gone.

A/N: Remember if you have any suggestions on the next chapter, don't be shy, tell me! And tell me what you think of the new and improved 1st chapter! ^_^


End file.
